Natsu asks Erza on a date- wait what?
by TheUnknownLegion
Summary: Today was like any other day. People were drinking. People were talking. Natsu asking Erza out on a date- wait... that's not normal. Natza one-shot I felt like doing.


**Hello people. It's me again.**

 **This appeared in my head, so I figure I would write this little one shot. That's what you call this right?**

 **Anyway enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

Today was like every other day at the Fairy Tail guild. People were drinking, people were talking, and people were brawling like there's no tomorrow. So nothing is new there.

However, if you look at one of the corners of the Guild, you would see none other than Natsu Dragneel, the Salamander of Fairy Tail. He looks really nervous about something as he sat at this table. This didn't go unnoticed by a few of the other mages, as they were confused by the pink haired dragon slayer's actions. The ones who seemed too noticed were Happy, Lucy, Gray, Wendy, Carla, and Mira as she went to their table and saw the dragon slayer on the other side of the guild. Erza didn't noticed as she was at the bar eating her ever delicious strawberry cheesecake. You know the food that she would literally kill anyone who dares to do anything bad to it.

But anyway back to the others at the other table.

"Is Natsu alright?" Lucy asked the mages around her as she continued to look at the nervous looking Natsu, "He's been like that since he got here."

"I don't know Lucy; I'm just as confused as you are." Mira replied to the blonde celestial mage.

"Do you think he's alright?" Wendy questioned in concern, wondering if something was bothering the pink haired dragon slayer in a way.

"Happy, do you know why he's acting this way?" Carla asked the blue exceed, knowing that if anyone were to know, it would be Happy.

"Nope," Or not, "I tried to ask him but he gave me a fish and I just forgot until now." Happy replied, as he pulled another fish from… actually where does he pull those fish out of? Anyway, he pulled out a fish and began to eat it. This imply makes the white exceed sigh in annoyance.

"I want to know what's bugging the fire breathing idiot," Gray spoke to the others, "I went to him earlier, but he just punched me toward Elfman."

"You didn't charge after Natsu?" Mira asked in confusion, since usually when Natsu or Gray punch each other they stop whatever they were doing at the moment and try to beat each other into a pulp, which usually ends up with Erza stopping them.

"Nah, as soon I noticed that he was still nervous, I figured I would just wait and see what's bothering him." The ice maker mage answered the white haired barmaid, as he unknowingly had no shirt on.

"…Why'd you take your shirt off?" Lucy asked him, which caused him to notice his lack of clothing on his upper body.

"When did that happen?!" Gray shouted in confusion, as he tried to find his shirt thus leaving the table as the others simply sweat dropped at his actions.

As soon as that happened, Natsu continued to go through a inner crisis.

' _I don't if I can do this. What if she says no? What if she calls me fat?'_ Natsu thought to himself… or so you thought.

' _ **Oh shut up you baby,'**_ A rather demonic voice in his head answered back to the pink haired dragon slayer, _**'We went over this Natsu, remember?'**_

' _But E.N.D, it's different when I actually have to do it and not in front of a mirror!'_ Natsu responded to the demonic voice now known as E.N.D.

' _ **Which you still failed miserably even when the reflection was just you.'**_ The demon replied back in Natsu's head.

' _That's not helping dude!'_ Natsu shouted in his head at E.N.D.

' _ **Natsu, you got this,'**_ E.N.D started to speak to Natsu, getting his attention once more; _**'You take down many dark guilds. You fought things that most people wouldn't dare to go up against. You were raised and trained by a dragon for crying out loud! You can do this Natsu! Remember, you are a Fairy Tail wizard!'**_

' _Yeah?'_ Natsu thought back to E.N.D.

' _ **Yeah.'**_

' _Yeah.'_

' _ **Yeah.'**_

' _Yeah!'_

' _ **Yeah!'**_

' _YEAH!'_

' _ **Choo Choo next stop love town! Now go get her Natsu!'**_ E.N.D exclaimed with confidence to the pink haired dragon slayer.

' _Yeah! I'm all fired up!'_ Natsu thought to himself and E.N.D as he began to make his way to the bar, full of confidence.

' _ **Remember Natsu, just like we practiced. Simply asked her out like we worked on and don't do something stupid like shouting "Please date me!" like an idiot.'**_ The demon half of Natsu told him, who simply nodded as he headed his way to the bar.

This of course got the others back at the other table's attention as they noticed Natsu, no longer looking nervous as he was heading to where Erza was sitting.

At the bar, Erza was finishing up her strawberry cheesecake when she felt someone tapping her shoulder. Turing around her saw Natsu standing there.

"Hi Erza!" Natsu greeted her with a giant smile.

"Hello Natsu, is there anything you need?" Erza asked the pink haired dragon slayer with as she gave him a smile.

This destroyed what confidence the fire dragon slayer had as he began to feel extremely nervous again. Well this wasn't going how he planned.

"Y-Yeah uh… w-would you like too…" Natsu began to asked but his words died out, so the red haired woman didn't hear all of it.

"Can you ask that again Natsu." Erza requested of him, as she was confused as to why he seemed really nervous all of a sudden.

"I-I said would y-you like too…" Once again the pink haired fire dragon slayer's words died down.

"Natsu, you're going to have to speak up-."

"PLEASE DATE ME!" Natsu blurted out at the top of his lungs while shutting his eyes tight.

This of course got everyone in the guild's attention as they turned to look at the scene. They're eyes widened as some simply froze like statues. Did they hear right? Natsu, the densest person on the planet, asked Erza to date him?

Erza herself was caught by surprised, but a small blush did appear on her face when the pink haired dragon slayer shouted that he wanted her to date him.

If you listen closely, you could hear E.N.D slamming his head on something in Natsu's mind. The demon half was most likely slamming his head on the seal that was keeping him trapped.

' _ **DANG IT NATSU YOU HAD ONE JOB!'**_ E.N.D shouted at Natsu in his mind, however Natsu didn't reply as he was still in his eye shut state, waiting for the red haired woman to say something.

It almost felt like an eternity for Natsu, and everyone else for that matter unless Erza snapped out of her shock, and then smiled.

"Sure."

This causes Natsu to open his eyes as he looked at the smiling red haired woman.

"Really?" Natsu asked her in a hopeful tone.

"Yeah." She answered him.

"That means I can pick you up later for a date?" Natsu once more asked her, though you could hear the excitement and joy in his voice.

"That's right." Erza once again answered him with a smile.

This was all Natsu needed to hear as he had the biggest smile he ever had as he bolted out of the guild and through the door to get ready for tonight. Like no really, he went through the door without opening it. There was now a Natsu shaped hole in the doors of the Fairy Tail guild.

"SHE SAID YES! YEEEAAAAHH!" Erza could hear Natsu shouting to the skies in happiness as he went out of ear shot.

Erza simply couldn't help but giggle at the pink haired excitement as she turned back to her plate, but then she noticed how everyone in the guild had giant comedic eyes as they were as still as statues.

This simply causes the red head to be confused by their reactions.

Back with Natsu he was currently running back to his house to prepare himself for his date tonight with Erza. A giant smile was plastered on his face as he felt like the happiest man in the world right now.

' _ **Wow… I can't believe that actually worked.'**_ E.N.D spoke to Natsu as the pink haired male simply grinned even bigger.

' _I can't believe it either, but she agreed! I can't wait for our date!'_ Natsu answered back to E.N.D in his mind, still with a giant smile.

' _ **Yeah,'**_ E.N.D replied, and even if you can't see it the demon half of Natsu was smiling. However, the demon then realized something, _**'Wait… do you even know what to do on a date?'**_

At his words Natsu stopped running and froze in place. It didn't even take a few seconds as Natsu looked like he was about to freak out.

' _WHAT DO I DO ON A DATE?!'_

' _ **ARE YOU KIDDING ME NATSU?!'**_

'LATER'

Natsu was currently waiting for Erza outside of Fairy Hills, the female dorm of Fairy Tail. The pink haired male was currently wearing different attire than what he usually wore. He was now in a simple red shirt with simple white pants as normal shoes. He still had the scarf around his neck though. Natsu figured that he would wear something different, as he wanted to make this night special for Erza.

"Sorry to keep you waiting Natsu," Erza's voice was heard from behind him as he turned to see the red haired woman in her usual normal outfit, the clothes that didn't have the armor on her. Despite that, the pink haired male couldn't help but blush when he looked at her, "How do I look?" She asked him, as she figured her clothing was alright.

"Beautiful." Natsu answered her without realizing what he just said. This caused Erza herself to blush.

"Anyway, shall we get going?" Erza asked him as she grabbed his arm, causing him to blush even more from the close contact.

"Y-Yeah, let's go." Natsu managed to reply as a smile took hold of both him and Erza as they headed into the town.

Time went by pretty quick, but the two mages of Fairy Tail had a lot of fun. Natsu took Erza to a dinner, where they simply chatted about anything that came to mind. The red haired woman had a little laugh when she noticed Natsu struggling to behave himself and not eat everything up like an animal. The red haired woman found that adorable to be honest. After that, they went to see a movie (Does Fairy Tail have movies in their world? Probably not, but I'll put this in here anyway since I have no idea what else to put in here). Then after that, they simply walked in the park for a while. All in all, they had a good night tonight.

"Thank you Natsu," Erza began to tell him, getting his attention from the stars that were in the sky, "I really enjoyed our date."

"I'm glad that you had fun." Natsu replied to her with a smile, happy that he could make Erza happy.

The red haired woman then had a thought in her mind, as she then smiled at the pink haired fire dragon slayer. Before Natsu realized it, Erza pulled him in into a kiss, shocking the pink haired male. But he got over it as he closed his eyes to enjoy it as he wrapped his arms around her waist, and as Erza wrapped her arms around his neck.

The rather passionate kiss only lasted about a minute before they pulled away in need or air. They two had giant blushes on their faces as they realized the action they just did.

"Did that make tonight better?" Erza asked him, even though she herself was a bit embarrassed from starting the kiss.

"…Yup." Natsu simply replied to her, as both of them simply then smiled at each other.

Since it was now a bit late out, Natsu offered to take Erza back to Fairy Hills, to which she agreed. Erza grabbed his arm, pushing it in her chest which caused Natsu to blush once more, but then smiled as they headed back to the female dorm of Fairy Tail.

'IN NATSU'S MIND'

" **Wow… he actually pulled it off."** E.N.D spoke to himself as he was simply in a black space inside Natsu's mind, which was located behind a massive energy wall which had a few cracks in it that stretches both sides to no end. This was the seal that is currently keeping E.N.D stuck inside Natsu.

In case you're wondering what E.N.D looks like, he was a black creature with hooves instead of feet, and had two giant demonic dark purple wings coming out of his back. The sides of his face were all spiky like, and he had two giant horns coming out of his head. The demon also had green markings on his body and face.

" **I'm glad that he managed to find love. Now he won't be alone anymore."** E.N.D once again told himself with a soft smile.

The demon then yawned, as he was getting tired. Figuring that Natsu has everything under control here, E.N.D prepared to go to sleep. And by that E.N.D simply falls on the ground with a thud and began to snore.

'NEXT MORNING, STILL IN NATSU'S MIND'

E.N.D began to awaken from his sleep as he stretched his arms out. After rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he got up from the ground as he waved his hand, which caused a large could thing to appear.

" **Let's see how Natsu's doing. No doubt that he's most likely awake at this ti-."** E.N.D didn't get to finish his words as he saw the image in the cloud that represents what was going on outside of Natsu's mind.

Both Natsu and Erza were in a bed, naked as the day they were born, all cuddling up together with covers on them.

It didn't take E.N.D a second to figure out what Natsu and Erza did last knight.

" **Why?"** E.N.D started to ask with his voice being quiet, **"Why?"** He questioned again, his voice raising a little, **"WHY?!"** E.N.D shouted in annoyance at the top of his lungs.

E.N.D truly was surrounded by a bunch of perverts.

 **So how was that? Good? Bad? Want me to kill myself? Let me know.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


End file.
